Goldenverse
by teamsophia
Summary: What do you with someone like Sophia Petrillo? She's at it again, and this times she's taking names. So, picture it, Miami, Florida, 4 roommates, 2 best friends,and a former love as they take on a crossoverfanfiction story. Golden girls\X-Men\Stephanie Plum series.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Basically Sophia knew Step Plum family from the old neighborhood, bare with me, also has a past. But unlike Blanche's past, she didn't need penicillin to get through it. Just a little diddy, and is an x-men/golden girls/Steph plum series. Sorry bad summary**

 **OK…So, I do not own anything. I am a golden girls fan, and Sophia is my favorite. Forgive the typos, will try and be careful. Please enjoy, and be gentle, this is my first time. Again, I own nothing, am gaining nothing, and hope you all enjoy.**

 **HOW SOPHIA MET MYSTIQUE**

 **Sophia:** Picture, Germany, 1922.

 **Rose:** Were you on vacation?

 **Sophia:** Spy, summer job. Wadal Heidelberg, XQ-37, that's me, meets a man of science. He gives me classified secrets, I give him a peek at the hinterland. He deceived me.

 **Blanche:** He wasn't a man of science.

 **Sophia:** He wasn't a man!

 **Dorothy:** You're lying XQ!

 **Sophia's Point of View/spv**

Picture it, today, Miami, Florida. It's a day like any other in the Petrillo, Deveroux, Zbornak, and Nyland residence. It was a typical summer day, when the phone rang. The girls were at work, and I was home cooking dinner, so I answered the phone. "Hello." I say. "Yes, she's speaking" I grab a chair, as I listen to the disturbibg news. "When's the service?" My heart drops in my stomach. "Yes, thank you for calling. If you need any thing please let me know."

Hanging up the phone, I wipe my tears, and continue cooking. At my age, even though you expect these phone calls, it never gets easier. My friend, Gladys Goldstein, had been sick for some time, and now she was gone. Gladys and I met before my daughter had me committed to that aweful place known as shady pines retirement center. Ever see Mad Max, Mel Gibson, same thing. That place was shady all right. Medical schools would buy the unclaimed bodies. The joke was, how would you like to go to college? My daughter, Dorothy never believed me. She always blamed my stroke.

My name is Sophia, Sophia Petrillo.I am an elderly woman who lives with her divorced daughter and two roomates. Twenty-five years ago, my husband Sal passed away.I stayed in my old neighborhod, Brooklyn, until my stroke. Dorothy felt that putting me in a 'home' was best for my recovery. My son, Phil, had his hands full with his family. So, staying with him was out of the question. My daughter, Gloria, didn't want to be bothered with my constant therapies and medical care. It was easier for Gloria to help financially, and Phil helped in his own way. Dorothy was always there for me, and never let me feel sorry for myself.

Dorothy and Gladys are alike, they are both fighters. When I was put in the home, it was very hard forme. Hate became my aly. I exaggerate, but you get my drift. One day while knitting, someone patted me on my shoulder. "That suppose to be an elephant scarf, or for the elephant man?" I look up, and to my surprise, its Gladys. "What are you doing here?" I asked. " I came to spring you out with yarn, a pair of tweezers, some stool softener, and polygrip. ." She said. "I threw my hip out at my Zumba class trying to dance bate chat uh, and here I am." That was my Gladys, always looking at the bright side.

It was at Shady Pines where we became closer. If you have seen the nurses faces when we...nevermind. As far as the state is concerned, there was no proof, and the polygrip was deemed as circumstancial evidence. It was also at Shady Pines, where she finally opened up about being the only survivor in her family from the concentration camps. To hear her life story made your problems seem like spilled milk. Her and a boy from her village survived by escaping. Then, she told me that said boy never allowed herself to feel sorry for herself, and always kept her spirits up.

Oh. Glads, darling, I will miss you. The girls came home half an hour ago, but I was in no mood for eating. Sitting in my room, I wonder if my good friend Edna will be there at the funeral. I woder if he will be there at the funeral.

OK. SO. I am learning, trial by error. I know it seems heavy now. There is a little more heavy, and then I will introduce this mystery man. Next, Dorothy comforts her mother, visitors are coming, and Blanche has competition.

Also, what's your favorite golden girl quote?


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS ARe WELCOME Chapter will be short.**

 **SPV:**

There's a knock on my bedroom door. "Ma? It's me, Dorothy." She says. "May I come in?" She's a good daughter, she always knows when to show up."Sure Pussycat." She steps in quetly, and shuts the door."How you doing, Ma?" She asks me. She sits next to me, and begins going through all the photo albulms sprawld on my bed. She looks through the family vacation pictures, the home pictures, and the ones with Edna and her family on shared vacations. Then, finally lands on a picture of Gladys and myself at the home. "Yeah, I was just looking at some photos of Edna and me when we went to the shore." I replied. "There's a picture of your father holding you, with Edna's husband burried in the sand behind him." She smiles, and takes my hand. "I haven't seen Edna in years. I would like to go and visit, or have her come down." I say. "Maybe I can show her the better sights of Miami." Dorothy smiles, even though she looks tired. " Sounds great, Ma. Maybe when things settle down, after the funeral. I still can't believe the trouble you three caused the nurses at Shady Pines. I'm sure they are glad your here with me" We both smile. "Pussycat?" I say. " I'm going to take a nap now. I'm feeling tired." She releases my hand and walks to the door. She turns, and says, "Get some rest, Ma." She blows me a kiss that I catch with one hand, and return with the other.

 **Dorothy's Point of View**

I blew Ma a kiss, and I walk out of her room. In the hallway, I shed the few tears that I have been holding back. Why is this so hard? "Pull yourself together, Dorothy." I scold myself. "You have to be strong, be strong for Ma."

 **Any opinions so far? I originally wanted Edna ( Stephanie's grandmother) to have beena resident, but there's no way Helen would have allowed that. It seems far fetched,so I plan on having her just visit Sophia maybe with Helen by her 's Point of view next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **If anyone is reading this, I hope you are enjoying the story. The beginning is a tad depressing, but I hope the fun stuff can be added soon. Again forgive the typos, I am trying to edit as I go along. I want to get Blanche and Rose's point of view up so the story will speed along.**

 **I own none of the following characters, as much as I wish otherwise.**

Blanche's point of view\BPV

"Rose, darlin'. How about while I get the cheesecake, you get the coffee pot started." I tell Rose. Poor simple minded Rose. WHO would have thought, I, Blanche Deveroux, would be scarfing cheesecakes with my three roommates at all hours of the night. Ever since I advertised the rooms for rent, my life has never been the same. Everytime there is a problem, a cheesecake is devoured. Sophia said if we were smart enough, we'd pay her to bake instead of Sarah Lee. Lucky for me, with my genetics, I can eat whatever I want.

"Rose!" I say again. The woman has granchildren for crying out loud, and still plays with animal crackers. I ought to take a hickery switch to her behind. Can't she see how all this stress is effecting my beauty sleep, and my thighs. "Rose, darlin' put the crackers away or eat them." I gets up, and starts preparing the coffee."I'm no good at this. I want to be there for Sophia, but nothing comes to mind on how to help." Rose might not be the brightest, but she has the best heart. "Rose, honey, Sophia is going to need all the support she can get. WhenGeorge died I didnt know what I would do." I begin. To this day, I grieve for that man."I never thought there would be a reason to smile again, or leave the house." Rose nodded, probably remembering Charlie. "Then one day, I got a visit from an old friend from back home, and she let me cry on her shoulder for a good hour. Then, she made me a cup of tea,and said it was time to start living." She poured the coffee, while i handed her a plate. "My point is, just knowing someone is there, who cares, can be a big help."

ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW\RPV

Death and dying stinks. Your born, forced to grow up in your teens, and in your golden years your treated like a feeble minded child. I know what your thinking. Your thinking, rose this isn't like you. You're not the gloomy Gus of the group,that's Dorothy. Well, let me tell you, when one of your friends are sad r sick, it can put a damper on your gertugenflugen. I sit here, playing with my animal crackers, it helps me think. We've all lost someone important in our lives, Sophia more than most. I lost Charlie, Blanche lost George, and Dorothy los...? Well, Dorothy got dumped, but can't seem to get rid of Stan. None of can get rid of Stan, and believe me we all tried. What will happen when our time comes? And how would I bare the pain, if I were the last one left? "Rose!" Blanche yells.

 **Yes, Betty White is the last one. Even faithful\unfaithful old Stan is gone. Next chapter will be longer. If you like what you've read so far, or have any questions, let me know. The Sophia meets Mystique I got the idea from the episode on Golden Girls when Blanche dreams that George faked his death.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick message, I do not own Golden Girls, even though I want to be one when I grow up. But if I start acting like Rose, pul the plug. I do not own X-Men, and I do not own Stepanie Plum or characters pertaing to. If I did own Stephanie Plum, I would have had her chosen by now, but that's a fanfic story for another day.**

 **Nobody's Point of View\ NPV**

All three women are sitting in the kitchen, eating a cheesecake, and thinking about Sophia.

BLANCHE: When is the funeral?

DOROTHY: It's 4:00 p.m., this Saturday. Gladys didn't have much family, but she did have alot of friends. They are expecting a large crowd. Ma's friend from the old neighborhood, Edna, is coming down.

They each took a sip of their coffee, and picked at their late night dessert.

DOROTHY: You know, when Ma was at the home, Edna and her daughter would visit. Each visit gave the nurses a ride for their money. Ma and Gladys were handful enough,but Edna made those two look like angels.

Poor Helen had to promise never to visit again.

BLANCHE: Dorothy, your mother has a certain, um, shall we say charm about her. I find it hard for anyone to top Sophia.

ROSE: Top her in what Blanche?

DOROTHY: Lucha libre! Blanche, Edna and her granddaughter will be coming down for the funeral. Will it be ok for them to stay here. I would hate for Ma to be alone. The visit will do her good.

Rose and Blanche exchange looks and nod.

ROSE: I'm ok with it.

BLANCHE: Fine by me. Sophia is like a mother to me, besides it would be unsouthern of me to refuse.

DOROTHY: Then it's settled, I will bunk with Ma, and Edna and Stephanie will bunk in my room. Thank you both, Ma will really appreciate it.

ROSE: When will they arrive?

DOROTHY: They will be here Friday, around noon. We have a couple of days to have everything ready, you know fresh sheets, buy some extra food, and childproof the medicine cabinet. Besides, with it being a holiday weekend, I will have time to make all the preperations. Blanche, are you still taking Friday off?

BbLANCHE: Yes, works been slow niw that expo week is over.

The girls cleaned up their mess, and went to bed thinking of the preperations that needed to be made. Dorothy made sure their were extra blankets and fresh sheets, Rose made sure the fridge was well stocked, with plenty of desserts, Blanche childproofed the house. Meanwhile Sophia made her own preperations, very discreetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick apologies to those out there who have graced me with reading this story. I will not make excuses about why I havent updated, but here I am. No this page isn't just to say how I will continue to update and not having any story to follow. I want to clear up any confusion.**

 **So the main story is basically going to be about the Golden Girls, with various character entering their lives and causing havok as they go, and plenty of cheesecake being devoured. I also want to post various 'one shots' if you will, giving background stories to the other characters and our girls. I just posted one about Rogue before getting her powers. Also, spoiler alert, I will be posting another story going into more detail about the chase that Steph will be going on later in the story. Let's just say it involves a very crafty badger.**

 **Again, I own nothing, and making no money off these stories. I do not own these characters.**

 **They are being written for pure enjoyment.**


	6. Chapter 6

NPV(no one's [point of view

It was early Friday morning, when there was a knock on the door, followed by several rings of the doorbell. The four women were deep in their sleep, after all the final preperations had been made the night before. Even thought the funeral was set for that day, and they were expecting company, they were not expecting company so early. While rubbing her eyes, and dragging her feet, Rose went and answered the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Rose asks herself. "I'm coming!" she yells. "Who is it?" She asks as Dorothy walks up behind her. Rose shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know." They both get closer to the door. "Who is it?!"  
They both yell at the knocks and rings. "Its Edna," says the person on the other side of the door. "We got here earlier than expected."

Dorothy opens the door, and quickly the two women embrace. "Edna! Its been years!" Dorothy exclaims. She moves on and hugs the younger version of the woman she just embraced. "Stephanie, its been too long! Come in! Come in!" The women enter the home and quickly they begin the introductions. "Stephanie and Edna, I would like to introduce you to my roomate, Rose. Rose, this is my good friend and her granddaughter." Rose smiles and shakes their hand. "It's lovely to meet you both, but we weren't expecting you until noon." Stephanie smiles at Rose. "Yes. Well, sorry about that, but we had to leave early. I had received a tip on a high priced skip I have been looking for. My sourse said he would be in the area, and with the funeral and all." She turns to Dorothy, "Aso, Aunt Dorothy, I know it's last minute, but I have my partner with me, is it ok if she stays here." Dorothy takes a quick glance at Rose, who just nods and then turns back to Stephanie. "We'll figure out the sleeping arrangements. Have her come in. You're still working for Vinnie, I take it?" Stephanie looks at Dorothy and nods as she walks out the door. "So, Edna, how was your trip over here? Enjoy the sights?" Rose asks. "Oh! Fine. You know, very uneventful. Seen alot of interesting billboard signs on the way." Edna answers, looking everywhere but at the ladies eyes. "How are Helen and Frank?" Dorothy asks. "Helen is ok, as long as she is not ironing, and Frank is good as long as he is fed. Valerie as you know, got divorced, and is dating again. Poor thing."

The door opens with Stephanie and another woman behind her. The woman with Stephanie is a contrast of color that could cause nausea, vomiting, and seizures in some people. Her skirt way to short for a woman of her size and age. The colors are bright and her hoop earings are the size of hoolah hoops. The woman's hair is a mix of yelloow and purple wringlets that are tappered at the edge which is not an easy thing to pull of. Stephanie sees the girls reaction, and starts to feel a slight migrane coming on. "This is Lula. She's my sometimes partner." Lula struts in with her diaper bag size purse in tow. Dorothy gets up, being a little more poised. "Hello, Lula. My name is Dorothy, and this is my roomate, Rose." Lula shakes Dorothy's hand. "I'm her work parter, I don't strut that way. No offense to you and your room mate. I have recieved offers, but I don't go that way. Nice to know you two are able to your age and still can go at it." Stephanie just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "What?" Dorothy answered. "I've had offers myself, but I know what you mean." Rose replied. "Rose! She thinks we are a couple!" Dorothy yells. "A couple of what?" Rose asks. "Lula, they just share a home." Lula shrugs, "Whatever you say, Steph."

Just as the girls were trying to clear up their confusion, Blanche walks in. "What is going on? I kept hearing voices in here." She walks in still half asleep. "Hello." Blanche says. "Sorry Blanche, Steph and Edna got here earlier than expected. And this is Lula,Stephs partner." The ladies greet each other, while Dorothy and Rose compare whose clothing is more risque, Blanche's night wear or Lula's day wear. Lula and Blance seem to have a litte stand off. Both women have their hand on their hips and look each other up and down. "You stay on your side of the street, and I'll stay on mine. But I warn you, anyone named Al or Ed, and they are off limits. Ya hear?" Blanche finally says. "Fair enough, just keep your hand off any Tanks, just so ya know. I'm a profesional." All ladies stare at each other with even more confustion. "I'm Blanche. Blance Deveroux by the way. Why don't you girls get settled in, and Lula and I will get the coffee started." Blance and Lula make their way to the kitchen. " You must tell me where you got that fabulous outfit, and if they have them in a size petite." Lula grabs her purse, and follows Blanche into the kitchen. "This old outfit? I have two more like it. I will tell you if you tell me where you buy your night gown."


End file.
